creatipediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Game of Nick Fanon!
The Epic Game of Nick Fanon is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is based off The Epic Adventures of Nick Fanon! Plot Spoiler Alert: This section reveals major spoilers about "The Epic Game of Nick Fanon". Read at your own risk. Introduction In a laboratory, a tube with an unknown (for now) creature in it cracks. The scientists panic while it continues to break. Liquid continues to pour out of the tube when the tube completely shatters. A mysterious man walks in while familiar music plays. The mystery man gives a speech about the creature and it's dark powers, and kidnaps it. The scientists chase after him, but it's no use. The scientists then call Bagel. The scientists tell them everything that happened. Bagel tells Rob and Chrime, who are the only ones in the house, and they all rush to the lab. A tutorial plays where you can play as Bagel, Rob or Chrome. The scientists then give you 5 maps, which are worlds. The first one is Forest. World 1: Forest In Level 1, you face enemies and collect coins. You then go into a house, where you are greeted by the mystery man. He sends out robots. You must run to the hall of the house to collect "The Turbo-Soaker", which electrocutes the robots. After destroying all 10 robots, a metal door covers the front door, and you must run through the house. When you reach the back door, it closes the same way the front door did. Then you must find a key to a locked room. When you find it, you open the door to find the mystery man again, who reveals he kidnapped all of your friends (that you have to find). At the back of the room, there is a door with a broken lock. Open it to reveal Lord Zorgu tied up. Lord Zorgu begs you to free him. You have no choice but to answer "Yes". You then un-tie Lord Zorgu, who you then unlock as a character. He rewards you with "The Dark Gun", which shoots out a dark energy beam. You must then find the key to the locked back door, which reveals a giant pool. You then dive into the pool, hoping to find something. You must then blast the door on the bottom to find the exit. A cutscene cues where you travel through the pipe the door leads too. It leads to more trees, with Zorgu saying "What a suprise, even more trees". In Level 2, it's very simple. You walk though many trees facing enemies. At the end, you find a chest with the Grabbing Glove in it. Then, you climb up a HUGE tree to find General Wood. He attacks by sending objects at you. Blasting won't work because he throws the blast back at you. In order to defeat him, you must use the Grabbing Glove to grab the materials he sends at you back at him. After a while, he will explode. The mystery man then appears again, making you freeze completely. He then grabs you and throws you off the tree, where the character your playing as now is injured lots, and you must choose another character. You climb back up and try to punch him before he teleports away to safety. You then fall off the tree again and faint. It shows you that the level is cleared. In Level 3, you wake up small, with everything big compared to you. In this level weird things happen and creatures are flying around. At the end, you wake up, revealing it was a dream. You then clear the level. In Level 4, you still go through the forest. Then, the mystery man appears again at a theater with his minions. You must disguise yourself after finding one of the minion's clothes. He discusses more about his plan, such as The creature being invincible, and he will gain the power from it thanks to "The Sucker", which sucks out the power from another and puts it into itself. As a bonus, he plans to suck all of the minions up, which he does right after. You are sucked into the machine and land in the machine. He is about the suck up the creature, but the creature is missing when he turns his head to it. Your disguise then mysteriously disappears. The minions then attack. When you beat all 50, one of them lends you a battering ram to escape. You then escape with the minions, but the mystery man is gone. The level is now complete. In Level 5, there is the world boss: Cy-Bear. Cy-Bear, being a cyborg bear, attacks you with his robot arm and homing missiles coming from his back. When he shoots out a giant homing missile from his chest, grab it with the Grabbing Glove and throw it back. Do this 5 times and he will be defeated. The world is then complete. World 2: Desert World 3: City World 4: Volcano World 5: The End In Level 5, the final boss, the mystery man is encountered. You engage in a boss fight where he absorbs the creature inside the machine, and gains the invincible power. You cannot defeat him until you are destroyed. When you are destroyed, your partners will give you the power to defeat the mystery man. He is no longer invincible and you defeat him. Then he reveals himself to be Fawful. Fawful then faints and The Creature is free. The Creature reveals itself as The Dark Star X. The Dark Star X and Fawful explode. Ending The Narrator says "The world is no longer under Fawful's control and everything goes back to normal". It then shows crazy things happening. The Narrator says "Well, if you call crazy normal...". The credits roll. Trivia *World 5's name, "The End", is a reference to the Minecraft dimension of the same name. *Posters of several Nintendo characters can be seen inside the windows of some of the buildings in "City". *The Creature makes a playable appearance in The Epic Party 9!. *Hints about the mystery man's true form: **His theme playing when you encounter him. **His shadow is his true form except colored black with red eyes. **He is crazy often making sentences making no sense.